1. Field:
This invention relates to dental control units. It is particularly directed to such units in which a support base carries a housing which both contains control mechanisms and supports supply conduits and hand pieces.
2. State of the Art:
Dental control units provide for chairside positioning of dental handpiece-supporting trays. They usually include control structure for the handpieces. The control units are supported for pivotal movement on a cantilevered swinging arm so that they may be positioned closely adjacent a dental patient's chair. They are intended to be easily accessible to a dentist or dental technician, without obstructing the view or necessary operating room of the dentist and without being obtrusive to a patient.
Dental control units in general include a base mounted to swing with and to pivot on a support arm. A housing fits over the base to provide a cover for control mechanisms carried by the base and serving as flow control means for utility supply conduits extending from the base. Typical such dental control units support a plurality of dental hand pieces, the associated utility supply conduits and structure for controlling flow through the conduits.
In "Continental" style dental control units, the supply conduits extend through semi-rigid pivoted "whip" arms. These arms are provided to maintain separation of the conduits, to prevent tangling of the conduits and other structure and to ensure proper positioning of the handpieces on the top surface of the housing when not in use. The conduits terminate in quick release ends to which dental hand pieces are attached, and provide means for supplying vacuum, water, air and various solutions to the hand pieces.
The top surfaces of the housings are made to be easily cleaned. Nevertheless, these surfaces are subject to spatter of fluids occurring during dental procedures and use of the hand pieces. They thus require frequent cleaning, and often they are not adequately cleaned.
The dental profession and the public have become increasingly aware of the need for infection control and cleanliness in dental operatories. There remains a need for improved means for providing each successive patient with a clean, spatter free operatory environment. This need is particularly apparent in connection with the surfaces of the dental control units present in typical such operatories.